<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped (Yandere Kai x Reader) by Kpopyandere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774069">Trapped (Yandere Kai x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere'>Kpopyandere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), K-pop, SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, But it's Mild, Domestic Violence, Drunkenness, Escape Attempt, F/M, Kai is crazy, Kidnapping, Obsession, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Stalker, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Yandere, Yandere K-Pop, Yandere exo, domestic abuse, kpopyandere, yandere SuperM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's known you a lot longer than you've known him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Yandere!Kai/Reader, Yandere!Kim Jongin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts from drink-it-write-it on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You opened your eyes blearily. You had a pounding headache and you were in an unfamiliar room. You looked around, trying to get up off the bed that you were sat on when you realised that your wrists were attached to the headboard. Your mouth was also gagged with a cloth. <em>What the fuck?</em></p><p>A man who looked vaguely familiar entered the room, holding a glass of water and some pills.</p><p>He gave you a sympathetic look,<b> “Sorry for the restraints. Are they hurting you? I can take them off if only you don’t try to run away again.”</b></p><p>It’s not as though you could speak with your mouth stuffed with a rag that was tied around your head. He looked at you for a second before his eyes widened in realisation.</p><p>“Oh, oops!” He laughed, “My bad.” He put the glass of water and the bottle of painkillers down on the nightstand before he reached around your head to remove the cloth. He hesitated, “Don’t scream or anything when I remove the gag, okay? It’s not like anyone would hear you anyway but I hate hearing you scream like you’re afraid of me or something.”</p><p>He untied the rag and pulled it out of your mouth. It was soaked in saliva, as was your chin. The man who you remembered was called Kai looked at you with kindness. He used one sleeve to wipe the drool from your face and the other to wipe the tears from your eyes.</p><p>“I don’t like seeing you in this state, you know? I’m going to undo the cuffs. Please don’t try anything.”</p><p>You nodded. Completely petrified, you were unable to speak.</p><p>“Okay. Here we go.” He used a key and uncuffed your wrists.</p><p>Kai looked at you and smiled. “So, I should probably tell you a bit about myself. As I told you earlier, my name is Kai. Well, my real name is Jongin but Kai is what people I like call me.”</p><p>He paused for a second, perhaps waiting for you to crack a smile or speak but you did nothing. He continued. “I already know your name of course. Y/N. It’s pretty. A pretty name for a pretty girl.” He blushed and then cleared his throat, “I know almost everything about you. I’ve been watching you for a long time.”</p><p>His words had you even more frightened than you already were. <em>How long?</em></p><p>“Oh, not in a creepy way, or anything! I don’t want you to think I’m a creep.” He laughed again. He seemed a bit nervous. “You should know I’m not crazy or anything. I know keeping you like this makes it seem like I am but I’m not. You…you don’t think I’m crazy, do you?”</p><p>You shook your head slowly. What else could you possibly do?</p><p>He grinned, “I knew you wouldn’t. You’re the only one who could ever understand me. That’s why we’ll be great together.”</p><p>You remembered suddenly how you got here, and you could only blame yourself. You truly were an idiot. You’d always been too trusting of beautiful men. Kai was no exception. You’d met him the night before at a club you’d gone to with your friends. After a few drinks and some making out, you’d agreed to go home with him. <em>You agreed to go home with him.</em></p><p>Once you had entered his home, however, something felt off. You didn’t know what it was exactly, but your intuition was telling you to run, to get out as fast as you could. So, you tried. You’d made up some excuse about how you’d forgotten that you needed to pick your mother up from the airport in the morning and that you needed to leave, now.</p><p>He knew you were lying right away. “Your mother’s been dead for over three years, Y/N.”</p><p>Your blood ran cold when he said it. <em>How did he know?</em> In a panic, you made a dash for the exit. Kai caught up to you easily. Screaming, you tried to fight him off but he overpowered you. He wrestled you to the ground and slammed your head on the tiled floor and the next thing you knew you were waking up in this unfamiliar room.</p><p>“Please,” you sniffled, your voice tiny, “Will you let me go?”</p><p>He looked at you, his eyes darkening, <b>“Ah-ah. That’s not how this works. You don’t get to leave me.”</b></p><p>You felt your fear overwhelm you, and you couldn’t help it. You erupted in sobs.</p><p>Kai looked alarmed. He tried pulling you into him. He wanted to hold your body against his, to comfort you. But you pushed him off with a wail. You curled yourself into a ball, turning away from him.</p><p>“Y/N…stop, please let me comfort you. Let me hold you close.”</p><p>Not being able to hold you was killing him. The fact that you seemed scared of, and even actively repulsed by his touch was torture. He didn’t understand why you were being like this.</p><p>“Please, you need to understand that I love you. I love you so much. I watched you for a long time before I knew you were the one. Don’t think that I took this decision lightly.”</p><p>“You’ve been stalking me?” You asked, voice quivering.</p><p>“No! Of course not! Not stalking! I was just following you around, making sure you were okay. You’re a young, beautiful woman living alone in a big city. There are tons of creeps and weirdos out there who’d want to do something bad to you. I was – I <em>am </em>protecting you. I’d never hurt you.” <em>Not unless you make me, </em>he thought to himself.</p><p>This was too much information. You didn’t know how to process all of it.</p><p>“You did hurt me,” you said, between sobs. “You hit my head. You tied me up.”</p><p>Kai was getting exasperated now, “That was only because you made me! You wanted me to do that! You wanted me to fight for you, so I did. That’s what you like, don’t deny it.”</p><p>You were confused.</p><p>He elaborated, “Remember, you were having that conversation with your friend, Irene, a few months ago? You said you just wanted a man who’d fight for you for once? Well, that’s me.”</p><p><em>Holy shit.</em> Not only had he been stalking you, but he’d been listening to your private phone conversations. He must’ve tapped your phone somehow. Come to think of it, you’d been having weird things happen in your apartment lately. You’d leave for work and things wouldn’t be where you left them when you came back. Small things, like underwear or jewelry would go missing. You’d blamed it on you being scatterbrained but now you knew the truth. It had been Kai the whole time. You cried harder. You remembered something else.</p><p>“Did you – were you the one who left that money in my drawer?”</p><p>He smiled widely, “Yes! I know that you were having money trouble that month, and you were short on rent. I wanted to leave a small gift for you. Just so you could know that someone was looking out for you.”</p><p>You thought that it had been one of your friends who had left that money, knowing you’d be too proud to take it when they offered. At the time you thought it was incredibly kind, but now, knowing who was behind it, the gesture creeped you out. It was like he was trying to buy your love and <em>you’d accepted it.</em></p><p>You cried harder still. You were absolutely wailing at this point, your vision so obscured with tears that you could barely see.</p><p>Kai couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed you by the throat, pushing you down so you were laying on the bed. He brought his face inches from yours. “Shut up! Shut the fuck up or I’ll really give you something to cry about. Is that what you want?”</p><p>You looked into his eyes. He looked like a completely different person, like a switch had flipped. You tried your best to suppress your sobs. You bit down on your lower lip to stop it from trembling.</p><p>He looked satisfied, his face once again looked calm, “Good girl.” He let go of your throat and caressed your wet cheeks. “I’m sorry I had to do that. Please don’t make me do it again.”</p><p>He got up from the bed, his large figure still looming over you. “The faster you understand things, the better this’ll go for you. <em>I’m</em> your home now, darling. Don’t you forget it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You think you've escaped.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so this is terrible and unedited but I'm trying to get myself writing again so this is what I got. This was a tumblr request.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were out in the streets, walking around barefoot in the dark, hoping that you weren’t being followed. Your feet were filthy, and you were cold, wearing only a thin cotton dress. You didn’t really know where you were, it was dark out and Kai’s house was in a secluded area, a part of town that you weren’t familiar with. On your chance escape (somehow, Kai had left a window on the ground floor open) you climbed out the window, falling rather ungraciously into a bush right below you. Because of this, you were covered in little scratches and cuts. The soft rain pelted down on you and you could feel the stinging, but you didn’t care. You were <em>free.</em></p>
<p>You walked around the empty streets, looking over your shoulder on occasion, expecting to see Kai leering over you. But there was nothing. There was nothing and no one and you were cold and alone. What happened if you couldn’t find your way to a main road? Would you be stuck outside all night in the rain and the cold?</p>
<p>As you were worried and lost in your thoughts, you finally stumbled upon a house. Well, it was more a mansion, really. It was as nice as Kai’s place. It was the only house you’d seen in your almost three hours of walking. Even though it was late, you knew you needed to get help. So, you took a deep breath and walked to the door, preparing to ring the doorbell.</p>
<p>Before you could even touch it, however, the door opened. There stood a tall, incredibly handsome man, who was immaculately dressed.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he said, looking down at you kindly. “I’m Sehun. And who are you?”</p>
<p>“I – uh – I’m Y/N.” You swallowed nervously. “I need your help, please?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you look like it,” he said, his eyes scanning your body from head to toe. You felt self-conscious all of a sudden, looking so ragged and dirty in front of this handsome man in the doorway of his pristine home. “You should come in.”</p>
<p>Walking into a strange man’s house was a bad idea, that was something you knew especially well now, but it wasn’t like you had much of a choice. “Thanks, I just need to use your phone,” you said as you tried to wipe your muddy feet off on the rug at the entrance.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you get yourself cleaned up first?” Sehun said. “You can take a nice, warm bath and I’ll make you a cup of tea?”</p>
<p>“No, no. I need to call the police. Please.”</p>
<p>“Look,” he sighed, the smile wiped from his features. “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>“I know who you are. I know you’re Kai’s girl,” Sehun explained as you felt shockwaves course through your body at the descriptor. <em>Kai’s girl</em>. It made you want to wretch. “He’s a good friend of mine and he’s worried sick about you. I called him when I saw you wandering up to the house.”</p>
<p>“No,” you pleaded, “Please don’t make me go back there. He kidnapped me. He’s crazy. I need to call the police. I need help.”</p>
<p>“What? He kidnapped you? He took you unwillingly?”</p>
<p>“Well, no, technically, I went to his place willingly, but he wouldn’t let me leave. He’s terrifying.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Sehun looked at you, quizzically. “So, did he starve you? Neglect you?”</p>
<p>“I mean, no, but…you’re not understanding,” you finally exclaimed in frustration. “I need to get away from him, okay?”</p>
<p>Sehun stood there not saying a word.</p>
<p>“Fine! Fuck, if you’re not going to help me, I’ll leave,” You said, turning around to make your way back to the frontdoor. As you did, you could hear Sehun coming up behind you. Before you could turn around, he wrapped his arm around you and with the other hand you felt a sharp prick in the side of your neck.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I have to do this,” you heard Sehun murmur as you lost consciousness.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>When you woke up, you were back in that damn bedroom. The one you shared with Kai. For a second you wondered if your little escape and that man named Sehun had all been a dream, but when you made eye contact with Kai who was sitting at the foot of the bed, you knew it had all been too real.</p>
<p>The look on his face was grim, his handsome features twisted into a rare scowl. It didn’t look right on him. “So, did you have fun?” He asked, his jaw set.</p>
<p>“I – Fuck you! I fucking hate you, you crazy piece of shit. Let me go!” You screamed, launching yourself at him. You couldn’t believe after all that, after you had been so close to escaping him, that you were right back where you started. The adrenaline rushed through you and you didn’t even feel the drowsy aftereffects of whatever drug that Sehun guy had injected you with.</p>
<p>You took Kai by surprise and you were able to knock him off the bed and onto the floor. A struggle ensued on the ground, where you were able to temporarily subdue him by kneeing him, hard, in the crotch. As soon as he let go of you, you got up and ran as fast as you could out of the room and down the hallway. When you reached the end of the hallway, however, you were hit with a dilemma. You knew every exit in the house was securely locked, Kai would’ve made sure of that. And the windows were all reinforced, so it wasn’t as though you could just break one and leave.</p>
<p>Shit. You were trapped in a house with a crazy man that <em>you</em> had just angered. What to do now? Just then you heard Kai shuffling to get up and you took off like a shot, running. You didn’t know where you were going since there was nowhere to go. All you could do was hide and pray that he wouldn’t find you until his anger had subsided a bit.</p>
<p>You ran into the nearest room, his office, and hid the only place you could. Under his large desk. You could hear him walking the down the hallway, calling your name.</p>
<p>“Y/N! Where the fuck are you?”</p>
<p>You were trembling in your hiding spot, praying that he wouldn’t find you.</p>
<p>“You think you can fucking hide from me?”</p>
<p>You put your hands over your ears like a child so that you wouldn’t hear his terrifying voice shouting out to you. There was a twisting in your gut that made you feel like you were going to throw up. You could feel your fear on every inch of your skin and you were sure he could sense it.</p>
<p>You were trembling as you heard him finally enter the room you were in, after he had searched a few others, holding your breath, scared he would be able to hear you.</p>
<p>You heard his footsteps slow down as they got nearer to you and you pretty much knew you were busted. It didn’t stop you from holding out hope though.</p>
<p>“Are you going to come out from under the desk yourself, or are you going to make me drag you out?”</p>
<p>With that, your hope was gone. You took a deep breath, preparing yourself for the worst, but before you could crawl out of your hiding place, you felt a strong hand grab you tightly around the forearm and pull you out.</p>
<p>As you laid on the floor, breathing heavily, you looked up at Kai. You felt the tiniest bit of satisfaction at seeing his face scratched up because your attack earlier. This didn’t last long however, as you felt a hard kick to your rib cage. You cried out in pain and braced yourself for another blow. When it didn’t come, however, you peaked through your fingers that were covering your eyes. You could see Kai obviously trying to hold back tears.</p>
<p>“I hate doing this, you know? I fucking hate that you make me do this.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” You said, not really knowing what you were apologizing for.</p>
<p>Kai sat down in a nearby chair and buried his head in his hands. “Can’t you just behave? Just be good to me and I’ll be so good to you, I promise.”</p>
<p>He sounded genuinely wounded, and you wondered for a second if you were being unfair, as crazy as that was. Why was he having this effect on you? It wasn’t right, you knew this, yet you found yourself tentatively reaching towards him. You put a hand on his knee, gently.</p>
<p>Kai lifted his head slowly out of his hands. He looked down at your hand on his knee and then up at your face. There was a question in his eyes and you could tell he was struggling to get it out.</p>
<p>“I – You…” he trailed off, a confused pout on his scratched-up face.</p>
<p>“Okay,” you replied simply.</p>
<p>“Okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to try. I can’t make any promises but yeah, I’m going to try.”</p>
<p>Kai down on the floor with you, taking your hands in his. “You’re serious? This isn’t a trick?”</p>
<p>“I’m serious,” you said. The words coming out of your mouth were bizarre enough, but what was even more bizarre was that you meant them. How had this happened? You were so close to freedom just a few hours earlier and now you were here on the floor of your captor’s office, promising him you were going to make an effort to accept him.</p>
<p>The light of the rising sun was coming in through the window and illuminating the room. Kai’s golden skin was even more beautiful in the sunlight.</p>
<p>He smiled broadly and pulled you into him. You could feel his breath on your neck as he whispered. “Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment. I'm thinking of doing another fic with the Sehun character for this one but idk. Tell me what you think, please. 🥺💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>